Episode 2-49
Shocked, Yuta recalls Asha telling him about revenge on the sura that destroyed Leez's village, then recalls Leez swearing to kill that very sura at the sura exhibit. He stands there, horrified, as Maruna takes Riagara away. Maruna informs Riagara that he has already taken Sagara away, and asks her why she's carrying a half. He heard a commotion earlier but doesn't see anyone following her. She tells him to forget about it. Yuta hides below. He had hoped that Leez's enemy was another sura. He can't think of an excuse for his brother, and wonders whether he should join his brother's side and attack humans. He suddenly feels pain in his chest, and passes out. At a restaurant, Leez thanks Mister for inviting her to eat. When she declines eating more because of the time, he suggests doing one more thing after this, so she asks him about his last comment about becoming stronger. Kubera notes that she has an excellent memory for unnecessary things, as she memorized what he said word for word, and suggests finding a mentor who walks a similar path as her. He suggests Teo Rakan from the Kalibloom Fighters Guild, as she is unparalleled in using transcendentals. Leez thanks him for the information, then asks to go to Atera. Leez enjoys the view of Atera. She explains she wants to come there because it's the city closest to her hometown. She also reminds Mister that he brought her back there once, then turned into a kid. In response, he turns into a kid again, then notes that she takes after a certain person in her tendency to trust. He thinks her choice will be obvious, but he's anxious because he can't see how it will end. Looking down, he thinks that perhaps, he will forever... Leez starts stroking his head and tells him to cheer up. Looking up to her, Kubera tells himself that he never hoped to win the war, thus he will have no regrets. Ran caught news that Yuta was fighting a half earlier. Claude notes that his opponent likely wasn't a half. Surprised, Ran realizes that Claude knows about Yuta. They then notice a feverish Yuta passed out on the ground. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Yuta thought of his brother when Leez first professed hatred of Garuda suras. Back then, he also dismissed the possibility. * God Kubera notes that Leez could memorize what he said word for word. Ran mentions something similar later on. When Leez first met Asha, she had also repeated all her initial insults word for word. * God Kubera tells Leez that Teo Rakan is exceptionally skilled at using transcendentals. Gandharva was surprised by her skill as well. * It is unclear who God Kubera is comparing Leez to. He could refer to either: ** Her father Rao Leez: according to Asha's memories, God Kubera was on planet Carte in N5, so he may have met Rao Leez there. ** Ananta: Ananta trusted God Kubera and was apparently betrayed. It is currently unclear how Leez could be connected to Ananta, though he did appear in her dream. * In the insight that God Kubera has of Leez, she is wielding what appears to be God Kubera's spear, which he also wielded on Carte in N5. References